Malik, The God of Evil
Species: 'Elder God '''Age: '>1 trillion years '''Height: Avatars: 8 ft Real: Multiple Dimensions Temporary Allies: ''' Changeling Queens Shadow Creatures All other villains who want to join him '''Enemies: Anyone who stands in the way of his goals Goals: Become free from statue (Succeeded) Gain original body back (Succeeded) Get revenge on 3 alicorn deities (Succeeded) Destroy and remake the multiverse (Ongoing) Destroy hope and friendship throughout the multiverse (Ongoing) Origins/Biography Malik is an ancient dark entity of unimaginable power that was made before the creation of the MLP Universe itself. Before the creation of the universe, there was only a formless void. In this void there existed nothing but darkness. Over time the darkness had became sentient. The sentience grew and taught itself. It had began to learn how to use the magnificent array of powers it was born with. It had created and it had destroyed, experimenting with each new power it had. Eventually it grew smart enough to speak. It then decided to name itself: Malik. Many millennia had passed and he began to grow bored. Then, it happened, light burst forth from the center and made what would soon be their home. However, this destroyed the void and forced Malik to create a body with what was left. He then decided to explore the new creation. He wanted to figure out what had destroyed his version of his own utopia. There he found what would be his mortal enemy and younger brother, Alpheus. Young, curious, and naive, he had no idea where he was or what was happening. That was when Malik realized that he could manipulate this new thing and use him for his own plans. The two had become good friends, brothers even. Underneath his exterior Malik hated every second of it. The two siblings decided to make planets and more universes. So they did, they made more, more, and more. There seemed to be limitless amounts of galaxies, systems, and planets. They then realized that they would need more gods and goddesses to help them rule over it. The deities realized they would need a ruler. Even though Malik was the first one, they all voted for Alpheus and Malik was furious. Alpheus was a wise and good king. He ruled justly and never used his power to harm others. Merely to sentence them to punishments. Malik hated how he wasted his power. He had decided to permanently get rid of his "king". Malik had no affection for any of his "siblings". He constantly manipulated and turned his fellow deities against each other. When the others found out about this, they decided the best option would be to destroy him. Originally Alpheus was hesitant. He had grown to deeply love this being whom he had considered his only family. He had began to admire him as an older brother and father figure. However, he knew that this was the right thing to do and the next day, Alpheus agreed. The battle was fierce, but Malik came out on top. He had defeated and absorbed the others making him far more powerful. In the end, Malik had won. He killed his brother and absorbed him as well. He then ruled the world for millions of years. Then, three alicorn deities, born from the blood of Alpheus, the blood spilt from the battle between Alpheus and Malik, were able to throw him off his throne. They tore his soul from his body, locked it in a stone statue, and hid it underground. His body was then hidden under Ponhenge. Even this was not the end of him. He was able to use his shadow to enter ponies dreams. He would often make false deals or promises in order to free himself. He was able to take away the 3 alicorns' immortality that made them age and die. He then met and manipulated a young Luna and turned her into Nightmare Moon. When she was defeated, Malik accepted his fate of being trapped forever. Until he was freed when Twilight and her friends saved the Tree of Harmony from the plunder seeds. The shockwave of magic gave him enough to break free and inhabit a temporary body. He was then able to find his original body and merge with it, becoming a god once more. He still prefers to work in the shadows unless necessary. He is currently the bigger bad for many years to come. Personality Malik is extremely psychotic and merciless. He has no sympathy, empathy or remorse for what happens or what he does. He does not care for his allies and has no problem abandoning them whenever it is necessary. He also has a very sadistic side to him. When asked about many of the statues in the garden, he replied by saying that they could not entertain him, or he was simply bored. He believes love, compassion, and friendship to all be weaknesses. However, this does not mean he does not know how to use them to his advantage. He was able to use these emotions to pretend to sympathize with Luna and manipulate her. He then did the same with young Chrysalis. He manipulated and turned her to the side of evil. Despite all of this, he is very patient. He was able to wait millions of years before finally becoming free. He waited until all of his magic returned before attacking Twilight and her friends. He is also shown to be very intelligent. When he was stranded in the EG dimension, he was able to build a device that made portals even if there were no weak areas. Appearance Malik has a green basking lizard head and snake neck. His mouth of large razor sharp teeth. He was a red dragon torso with a black underbelly. He has a right black panther arm and a left lizard arm. He has eagle wings and a tiger tail. He has a left wolf leg and right cheetah leg. His eyes are like Tirek's except they have red pupils and a sombra effect from the magic leaking from his body. His pupils are also unique. Unlike many others, that are round, his are more slit like and resemble those of a snake. There are also black cracks that form on certain body parts. They also become bigger and more cracks appear everytime he uses magic in a temporary body. This shows that the magic is slowly destroying his temporary body. When he was originally released, his voice was weak and raspy. He was also extremely skinny, with his ribs showing. When he was in the EG Dimension, he wears a black tuxedo and a white scarf. He has black pants and shoes as well. He carries a very elegant cane. It is most likely used to gain a more respectful appearance or a weapon. His god body however is incredibly different. He has the appearance of a large phantom like creature. His entire body is made of dark black swirls, except for his eyes and mouth which are red with hints of orange. His mouth is like that of a black hole, however he can move it when he speaks. He has spikes all over the body, however they only appear when on command or as a form of intimidation. However, even when he got this body back, he still prefers his draconequus form saying that he has grown accustomed to it. His body becomes much more muscular, with the ribs disappearing. His voice loses the raspiness and becomes much deeper. His eyes also lose the sombra effect from before. This is because his original body prevents any magic from leaving his body. Powers & Abilities Immortality: Has been around since before the creation of their universe. Immortality Manipulation: Able to create, bestow, remove, adjust, or even nullify immortality for other creatures. Self Sustenance: Able to survive for millions of years in a stone statue without food, water, or oxygen. Body Reformation: Able to reform his entire body even if there is seemingly nothing left. Magic Aura Overpowerment: Able to undo any spell or magic that would naturally contain powerful creatures like Discord. Telepathy: Knows who the Mane 6 are without ever meeting them. Can keep other creatures from reading his mind. Psychokinesis/Telekinesis: Able to move and crush things with his mind. Teleportation: Can teleport vast distances, even if they are not in his line of sight. Shapeshifting: Can change into anything he wishes in an instant. Celestial Body Manipulation: Able to move any astrological object such as the sun, moon, or any others to an unlimited degree. Chronokinesis: Can control the flow of time. Can also create time bubbles, speed up time, slow it down, or stop it completely. Precognition: Can see into the future. Can be a couple of seconds, or millions of years. Can also view alternate timelines with this ability. Invisibility: Can become invisible without casting a shadow. Corrupting Touch: Able to corrupt anyone he touches and makes them their evil selves. Divine/Corrupting Words: Able to warp a creature's perception of the world around them by whispering certain words laced with magic into their ears. Astral Projection: Can cast a projection of himself that either one pony or all creatures can see. Omnipotence: Able to do anything that can be imagined. It does not matter if it is logical or illogical. There are no rules are restrictions to what he can or can't do. Warping Presence: Able to warp a certain portion of reality on a whim just with his nearby presence. This is greatly increased to warping the reality of all of Equestria and even beyond when Malik has his original body. Flight: Able to fly with no signs of tiring. Levitation: Able to levitate without flapping wings without tiring. Super Speed: Can run or fly around Equestria in 2 seconds. Super Strength: Able to break through a wall of diamond 5 ft thick, and create shockwaves by stomping on the ground. Magic Absorption: Able to absorb magic from other beings and use them himself. Life Force Absorption: Can take the life force from beings, that make himself and his magic stronger. Invulnerability: Is immune to any type of magic when it is used against him twice. Instant Regeneration: Able to regenerate any lost body part or injury within seconds. Elemental Manipulation: Able to control all of the basic and other elements of their world. Elemental Immunity: Immune to all elements that would harm or kill other creatures. Umbrakinesis: Able to control the very shadows of their world. Can also use this ability to manipulate and shape them into anything he envisions. They can also come to life. Scrying: Able to spy on any one that he wants where ever they are. Necromancy: Can bring the dead back to life. Dimension/Realm Hopping: Can go from dimension to dimension without pre made portals. Phasing: Able to vibrate his body's molecules so fast, that he can move through objects. Energy Manipulation: Can make energy into solid constructs that are used as weapons or other uses. Omnidirectional Energy Waves: Can build up all of his magical energy, and then send it out it all directions as destructive or concussive waves. Self Duplication: Able to clone himself and uses them in his schemes. They can think freely, but they are still under his control. Size Manipulation: Able to change his avatar's height to the most enormous of feet or even to the smallest inch Possession: Can possess any creature and stay within them for decades at a time. Only when a light source is on him will he be revealed. Mind Control: Can control any creature to do his bidding and is nearly impossible to free them. Brainwashing: Able to make creatures believe anything he wants after he breaks their mind. Shadow Entanglement: As his soul created his "shadow" he is naturally attached to it. When his shadow grows stronger so does his soul and therefore his magic. Fourth Wall Break: Is so powerful that he is aware he is not in a real world. Object Shatterization: Able to shatter anything with the tiniest touch. Creature Anchoring: Able to anchor on to any creature and use them. Unlike his possession ability, the host takes on his appearance and personality. He is also sucking away at their life energy like a parasite. Will only leave the body once he is done. Host can be freed by either reminding them who they are or beating Malik at a game/deal. Nightmare Inducement: Can change a simple dream to a horrifying nightmare just by entering it. Dream/Nightmare Control: Able to control any dream or nightmare that he enters. Able to keep Princess Luna out of his dreams. Illusion Creation: Can create the most powerful illusions that even fooled his fellow gods. Can cause his victim to see their worst fear. Limb Extension or Retraction: Can extend his limbs to an unspecified degree. Able to retract them from wherever they are. Stone Spell: Can cast the stone spell to get rid of rivals or keep creatures from getting in his way. Hypnosis/Mind Control Immunity: Unable to be hypnotized or controlled by another creature. Quotes (Italicized=Weak version Bold=When he is in his god form Normal=After getting back his body)'' '' "I...Am...FREE! Now I can take back what is rightfully mine...Equestria! Hahahahahaha...HaHaHaHaHaHa...HAHAHAHAHAHA!" -Malik after he is freed, already showing us his unstable nature. "Has it really been so long that you don't even remember me? Your ancestors never telling you any stories? Oh, my poor, dear, sweet, naive little Celestia, you should never forget me." -Malik revealing his presence in Celestia's dream "Finally, now that I have all the alicorn magic, I will get back what is mine!" -Malik going to Ponhenge to merge with his body again "Hehehehehehe...HaHaHaHaHaHa...HAHAHAHAHAHA!" -Malik returning to his original body "My, my, my! If it isn't my favorite princesses. It has been so long and I...Oh look! You have new ponies to help wield the magic you lost so long ago. Your precious "unity" and "friendship magic" Bleagh! Now I have seen them in action and I know well enough to not underestimate you. You can try to beat me if you want, in the end however, you will fail like so many others before you." -Malik revealing that he has returned to his body and is more powerful than ever. "Hmm? Oh right, the statues. You know I almost forgot about those things. The truth is they used to be my subjects. Oh yeah. Either they couldn't keep me entertained or ,more likely, I was bored. I had so much fun with that. It's also not like the princesses or other alicorns could reverse it because believe me, they tried. Besides, they make much better decorations than ponies don't you think?" Malik explaining that he is the reason the statues are there. "What do I want? What. Do. I. Want? WHAT DO I WANT?! I want to take over this miserable planet. I want to destroy every last one of my brother's 'lovely creations' myself. I want his bloodline to watch as I get rid of everything that he has ever loved. Once I am done with that, I will go beyond. I will destroy every last star system, every last planet, every last galaxy! I will then move to every other dimension and do the same with them! I will not stop, I will not rest, I will NOT falter until everything is gone! I will then reshape the very structure of the chaotic multiverse until it is all as I envisioned it to be." Malik monologuing about what his end goal is. Trivia * While his avatars can be destroyed, Malik's essence can't. * Malik is perhaps the most dangerous and deadly enemy to Twilight, her friends, and any other creature that has ever stood in his way. This is not only because he wants to take over the world, but so much more. He has no problem committing omnicide. It would cause the complete and total annihilation of their species as a whole. * Not only this, but he would cause the deaths of countless creatures across the entire multiverse just to rebuild and get what he wants. Category:Villain